


Beach - Hawaiian Vacation

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to the Beach prompt for the SP Drabble Bomb! Kyle is looking for a partner for his Hawaiian vacation, and after a few attempts, he ends up with Tweek which turned out to work so much better than expected! These two are enjoying the beaches for the most part on their vacation with more to do on the later days.





	Beach - Hawaiian Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank etylaeon for inspiring me to make this drabble!

  
  
**"Hey Tweek, you know, hanging out with you in Hawaii wasn't so bad. I think I chose the right partner after all."**  
  
Kyle wanted to go to Hawaii for a long time. He wanted to get away from the shenanigans in South Park, and apparently this is the best way to do so. Not to mention, he won't be able to see Cartman for the time he's in there. Unfortunately though, he couldn't go alone. He's been planning the trip to Oahu Island, Hawaii, for weeks now. He needed someone to hang out with him, to enjoy the sunshine together in the summer, right in Hawaii's world-famous beaches.  
  
Kyle decided to contact Stan first, his super best friend. He's always the person on his mind, its no doubt he wouldn't refuse. Picking up the phone, he decided to call him.  
  
"Stan? Are you there dude?"  
  
"Yo Kyle, what's up?"  
  
"Stan.. um.. wanna go to Hawaii with me this weekend?"  
  
"I would, but.. unfortunately my asshole dad got fucking injured and me and the rest of the family are in the hospital. Figures."   
  
An echo can be heard in Stan's location in Hell's Pass Hospital. "Stan, umm.. can you hang up already on the phone? I need you to stay put in the hospital, no one's going anywhere till Randy's all healed. Even if we wanted to leave.."  
  
"Ugh.. see? I couldn't go. My mom told me to stay here and there's no way I can get out of this."  
  
"Oh.. okay then. Thank you for the chat, Stan."  
  
"No problem.. sorry I couldn't go with you Kyle."  
  
Kyle ends the call, and sighs sadly. He wanted to go with his super best friend to Hawaii, but that didn't work out. Stan is the only person he trusted this long, with Kenny being the second. Immediately, because of that, he had to call Kenny next, with his hands still on the phone.  
  
"Kenny? Hello?"  
  
"Oh Kyle! How are you doing?"  
  
"So uh.. do you wanna go to Hawaii with me, Kenny? I am willing to buy you a ticket, dude."  
  
"Kyle, I'm gonna have to refuse, sorry. Did I tell you about the bullshit I had there with Butters? I doubt I would go there now, even if I wanted to go.."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?"  
  
"I went to Hawaii before, Kyle. Had to help Butters fix his anger issues, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that time when he beat the shit out of Scott Malkinson."  
  
"Exactly. I'm not in the mood to go to Hawaii after that, but maybe.. there's someone who can come with you, dude!"  
  
"Wait, you know someone? Who is it, Kenny? I don't care who it is as long as it isn't that fucking fatass!"  
  
"Tweek, dude. He scored a week-off recently!"  
  
"Tweek? You sure about that Kenny?"  
  
"Yeah I'm definitely sure. The shop he's running is under renovation and his parents are out of town till next week! Tweek is bored as fuck, and he's gonna need something to do for the week."  
  
"Ahh, thank you so much Kenny! I'll call Tweek right away!"  
  
"Anytime, Kyle. Have a fun time in Hawaii, and.. whatever you do.."  
  
"..what is it Kenny? Something I need to look out for?"  
  
"..don't encounter Butters' relatives. They're gonna be hard to deal with. I still think Butters needs better relatives."  
  
"Noted. I'll keep that in mind. See you later and thank you so much Kenny!"  
  
"Goodbye Kyle, enjoy your vacation!"  
  
Kenny hangs up. Even if he can't go, he gave Kyle a needed option. Knowing that Tweek can come with him helped so much. He won't be alone.. but this may be the first.. or once-in-a-blue-moon kind of times where he can get to hang out with him together. Kyle doesn't have any bad issues with Tweek, and he's better than Cartman obviously as a partner. With the phone still at his hand, he calls Tweek.  
  
"Tweek, hello?"  
  
"G-gah.. who is this?"  
  
"Its Kyle dude. Kenny said you're free for a week right? How are you doing there?"  
  
"U-ugh.. I'm bored a-as hell man. I-I really need t-to do something even if its my w-week off! I can't be s-staying in my r-room all w-week long!!"  
  
"Tweek, calm down dude.. I got some good news for you."  
  
"R-really, Kyle? C-can you tell me what it is, p-please?"  
  
"Are you.. willing to go to Hawaii with me?"  
  
"W-well.. if t-that can help me do s-something in the week, sure! Are y-you going right now? I need to pack up then man, I-I don't wanna be late and miss the flight.. gah!!"  
  
"Dude, the flight is later tonight, we still have time to pack! Besides, if Kenny and Butters can go to Hawaii, we can too. Its no big deal, plus we're old enough for a vacation this big!"  
  
"Y-you have a p-point then.. well.. I wanted to go to Hawaii f-for a long time t-too. My parents went there but l-left me behind!! Its u-unfair and c-cruel of them! Gah!"  
  
"You can have your chance here now Tweek! So, are you in?"  
  
"D-definitely, Kyle! A-are you gonna p-pick me up t-tonight?"  
  
"Of course dude! Get packed up, Tweek! I'll start packing up too."  
  
"Alright t-then! I'm actually excited for this you know!"  
  
"Same here, Tweek! Glad we share the same kind of excitement for some fun times in Hawaii! I'll talk to you soon in person then.. goodbye and get ready!"  
  
"O-of course Kyle! S-see you later!"  
  
Kyle and Tweek, both excited, ended their call. They respectively get ready for the flight to Hawaii, but Kyle prepares immediately. He got his beach equipment, his sunscreen, swimming trunks, all of the stuff one would use at the beach. Tweek did the same, but apparently he doesn't have any swimming trunks. All he had was the same except for that. His parents know he doesn't swim, but knowing that this is his chance to have some fun on his week-off, he immediately panicked. Still, Tweek packed all of what he needed. Hopefully Kyle has more than enough swimming trunks for Tweek..  
  
When nighttime finally comes, Kyle, ready with his Hawaiian outfit and trolley case, immediately called an Uber and used that to get to the airport, stopping over at Tweek's first. When the Uber car parked to Tweek's, Kyle asks the driver to wait as he fetches Tweek from his home. He heads over to the door, and knocks. Tweek responds, and he opens the door, also in a Hawaiian outfit with a different-looking trolley case.  
  
"H-how do I look, Kyle? I managed to g-get some good Ha-Hawaiian clothes of my own."  
  
"You look great, Tweek!"  
  
"Hehe, t-thank you s-so much, Kyle. S-should we g-get going then?"  
  
"Yep! Come on, let's start our Hawaiian vacation together dude!"  
  
Tweek nods, and Kyle holds his hand on their way to the Uber car. Once inside and their bags packed, they set off to Denver International Airport. Upon arrival, Kyle buys the tickets with his own money he earned from one of Cartman's failed stunt videos he uploaded that became trending on YouTube. The ad revenue gave him so much money from it, and its basically more than enough to cover for that and the amenities they'll need when they arrive.  
  
Once they paid the tickets, the two headed over to the airport gate where their plane will land. The plane is still not yet there at the moment, but they did buy some good pizza slices. They shared them with each other, with Kyle even buying a cup of coffee for Tweek to keep him from getting thirsty after the trip. Tweek thanks Kyle a lot afterwards.   
  
The plane later arrives, and the two board it, together. Tweek actually forgot the last time he hanged out with Kyle, it might have been years when he was with his group. But, Tweek and Kyle are actually cool together outside of that. Tweek doesn't mind Kyle's company, and Kyle loves to talk with him, even if he's the spazzy kid.  
  
After their flight, Tweek and Kyle immediately get their bags from the plane, and headed over to a hotel near the beach. Kyle is still paying for the accomodations as always, but Tweek is willing to help out, he earned money in his end too. Once they arrived at the hotel, the two are excited to rest up for the fun times they'll have at the beach tomorrow.  
  
"Well, we're finally here.. all dressed and ready to go, what do you think, Tweek?"  
  
"I-its like a d-dream for me, man."  
  
"Yeah for sure! We never got to Hawaii before except for Butters and Kenny, but hey, its just us now. Bet they enjoyed it though. Even if weird shit still got in the way of that."  
  
"That h-happens to me all th-the time though. I'm u-used to it at this point, e-even if it freaks me out, gah!"  
  
"Hopefully it won't happen to us here. Besides, we're enjoying ourselves, Tweek."  
  
"Y-yeah, I g-get ya Kyle. I can't wait for my first time i-in a H-Hawaiian beach!"  
  
Its midnight, and as long as they got their hotel room they are happy for now till tomorrow. The best thing about the vacation is that they'll have fun together, albeit this is the first time these two hung out so happily together ever since Tweek held in for Kenny in their group. Kyle did enjoy his company, and would have been a great member of Stan's team. They slept happily afterwards, excited for their beach date on the morning.  
  
The sun finally rises, and Tweek and Kyle got their swimming trunks and sunscreen, not to mention some money as well, to get their first beach date started. They'll do this till the vacation ends after all!  
  
"Tweek, you ready for this dude?"  
  
"H-hehe.. I'm always r-ready Kyle. This is already calming to me dude."  
  
Tweek and Kyle set out and headed for the beach. Its nearby the hotel, and its quite convienient to say the least. Yet, enjoyable as well. The two started their beach date by swimming close to the grounds, after applying their sunscreen all over their bodies to avoid sunburn. Kyle enjoys swimming, while Tweek sits down on the sand on shallow water. It cools him down so happily. Sometimes, they splash each other with the water too because they still love to play like kids. Tweek ends up swimming with Kyle too, even if he's afraid he'll drown. Kyle tells him to stay on shallow water to help him stay safe, because he cares about him.  
  
After their swimming session, Tweek and Kyle returned to the beach, and relaxed at the patio chairs under the umbrellas. They were later served with complimentary drinks from the hotel bar, some pina coladas and coffee. Kyle gave his coffee to Tweek, because he still doesn't like the taste of it much. Tweek thanks him afterwards, and they drink together with some cheers in between. They were so happy to relax in a Hawaiian beach like this.   
  
"Kyle, you sure you don't want the coffee?"  
  
"No, Tweek, I'm not used to it yet. You can have it though, I don't really care. This pina colada is good enough for me."  
  
"Hehe, okay then. How are you doing over there?"  
  
"As happy as a jolly free beaver, Tweek. Glad that you love the drinks!"  
  
"D-dude, I'm a sucker for coffee, remember? Haha. You were right though, Pina Coladas are good."  
  
"Hehe, see, sometimes anything else aside from coffe is great once in a while."  
  
"You know it Kyle.. you know it."  
  
"Way better than staying in South Park doing nothing for sure.. but I owe you a lot too Tweek."  
  
"I-its nothing dude. I wanted to buy a lot of stuff for this, and when you mentioned it to me, its worth paying for our round trip tickets."  
  
"Yeah. Funny how they got cheap actually. Must be the low influx of customers."  
  
"Hehe, pretty much, Kyle. But yeah, what m-matters is that we're happy in Hawaii."  
  
"Definitely. I needed this to be honest. Plus I got a good surplus of money left."  
  
"Before we go home.. wanna go souvenir shopping?"  
  
"I wouldn't say no, Tweek. I wouldn't say no if it was from you dude!"  
  
"Haha, thank you s-so much Kyle. It was awesome that we got along a lot here."  
  
After their little chat, Tweek stood up and takes his bucket and shovel as he plans to make a sandcastle. Before that though, Kyle stood up with him and they hugged each other. It is a sign of their best friendship, and they giggled when hugging. Kyle was ticklish a bit on the hug, and he did blush a little. He started to build up his feelings for Tweek.  
  
Tweek would say the same to Kyle because of how kind he treats him. Kyle respected his relationship with Craig more than anyone else, and he's been giving him advice. This bonding time is perfect for him because he would get to know more about Kyle better and have a lot of fun with him after all! It was quite the kind of vacation these two would dream of, in none other than Hawaii's gorgeous beaches.  
  
Tweek starts to make a sandcastle, and Kyle helps him. He hasn't done this since the last time they went to a beach years ago. They only made a small sandcastle though but they think its enough, plus they aren't good at detailing it so they don't really mind at all. Kyle took a group picture with Tweek and the sandcastle together. He kept it for memories.  
  
They continue to enjoy the most of the beach, and after doing all of the fun stuff, they ate dinner in the hotel. It was complimentary of course, and its a delicious Hawaiian special meal. Which means, it has a lot of seafood, drinks and dessert. It is a perfect meal for two indeed!  
  
After dinner and stuffed with the food, Kyle and Tweek returned to their hotel room. Their time in Hawaii so far is great, and they loved the beach for sure. They have a lot to do later on, like touring Hawaii and so forth. The beach is one of the things they wanted to stay for their first day, and boy it turned out well. The night life in Hawaii is just as great too.  
  
"The first day went so amazingly, Tweek!"  
  
"Yeah dude! I-it was so fun!"  
  
"Definitely. I can't wait to do more in the following weeks, what about you, Tweek?"  
  
"With you? I'd say I'd look forward to that. W-what are we gonna do tomorrow?"  
  
"Touring in Hawaii. Don't worry, I'll stay with you Tweek."  
  
"Gah.. I might get lost.. man."  
  
"Dude, I'll get lost with you. You won't be alone with me around, Tweek."  
  
"Thank you so much Kyle.. guess that helps me f-feel better then.. I'll look forward to it now dude!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Tweek!"  
  
Once they have tomorrow planned, they will do the same thing on their week-long vacation. In vacations, its always about enjoying it the most, without the common weird stuff. That's what Tweek and Kyle want. And not only that, they bonded so well in the place. Tweek and Kyle grew together in terms of their bond, and Kyle is so kind to Tweek and vice versa. Tweek finds Kyle really awesome to talk with after their first day in the place. Hopefully they can continue to enjoy it more and remember it all, before they return to South Park.  
  
  



End file.
